


Note to readers

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [34]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner





	Note to readers

Dear Readers -   
I know that it has been many months since I have posted an installment on this story. I know that folks are still reading it, I see the 'kudos' popping up and the kind words that people leave me.   
I have been a bit frazzled in my life to say the least which has lead to a case of what can only be called writers-barricade. I wish I could tell you all that I had taken a pause to work on my next novel or I that I had been on a massive book tour for my first book, but it's not that glamours. It simply comes down to the fact that my muse has seemed to left me, Holly isn't whispering in my ear the way she used to and I have been unfocused. And for all of that I apologize. 

I have been writing it fits and spurts and I am very much hoping to have something (even if it is short) to you all by Christmas! Let's call it a Christmas Miracle. You have all been so supportive and gracious and overly patient with this hiatus I have taken and I hope that you will give it a read when I finally get my shit together and post something. (BTW, this is the most I have written in weeks.) Anyways. I just felt I should give you all a little update and hopefully you will hear from me by Christmas. 

Love,  
Elle


End file.
